Waking Up Is All That Matters
by PottersMistress6391
Summary: When Schuyler Van Allen's mother finally wakes up, what will become of the world she has so carefully constructed? And why do the memories of 'her' past suddenly start flooding back faster than ever? Blue Bloods and Masquerade by Melissa De La Cruz R


**_DISCLAIMER:_** The recap from both stories is brought to you by the wonderful copy-paste stylings of the author. It's from Barnes and Nobles dot com.

Recap of the first two books:

**Blue Bloods**

Schuyler Van Alen is confused about what is happening to her. Her veins are starting to turn blue, and she's starting to crave raw meat. Soon, her world is thrust into an intricate maze of secret societies and bitter intrigue. Schuyler has never been a part of the trendy crowd at her prestigious New York private school. Now, all of a sudden, Jack Force, the most popular guy in school, is showing an interest in her. And when one of the popular girls is found dead, Schuyler and Jack are determined to get to the bottom of it.

Schuyler wants to find out the secrets of the mysterious Blue Bloods. But is she putting herself in danger?

**Masquerade**

Schuyler Van Alen wants an explanation for the mysterious deaths of young Blue Bloods. Her search brings her to Venice, Italy, in the hopes of finding the one person who can help. Meanwhile, back in New York, preparations are feverishly underway for the famous Four Hundred Ball, an exclusive gala hosted by the cities wealthy, powerful, and unhuman -- a true Blue Blood affair. But it's at the after-party masquerade that the true danger lurks. Hidden behind the masks is a revelation that will change the course of a young vampire's destiny.

**Now:**

Schuyler Van Alen, Blue Blood of the moment. A "Stitched for Civilization" model. Jack Force, High ranking Blue Blood. Angel of Destruction. Mimi Force, Jack's intended, Angel of Death. The cycle was going just fine until Schuyler started having unwarranted feelings for Jack. And then Jack started having visions about them being together in the last cycle, but he was wrong. It wasn't Schuyler, it was her mother. And yet, why was this happening to them? And why did Schuyler want him so much? Oliver Hazard-Perry, her best friend, now wanted her more than ever. She knew feeding from him was a bad idea, but she had to. Now she had ruined her relationship with him. He thought she liked him as more than a friend, and she knew otherwise.

This is where we find our Blue Blood heroine, alone in her room debating whether to confront Oliver about their relationship, or to leave things alone. Something had to be done though, she didn't want to hurt Oliver, he was her best friend. In a sense, yes, she did love Ollie, but not in the way that she loved…..

"Schuyler, Lawrence would like to see you in the study please." Hattie stated from the doorway.

"Thank you." Schuyler said.

She got up from her seat next to the window and made her way to the Study. Since she had moved in with the Force's, as Charles's adopted daughter, Lawrence had redecorated the house and given it an excellent paint job on the outside. It looked brand new. It looked perfect, and because of that, Schuyler felt like an outsider in her own home. She liked it dark and ancient feeling, it was what she had grown up with. As Schuyler rounded the corner, she heard people having a hushed argument.

"She's _my_ daughter now, and I say what goes, and going for a week to Paris with you is _not_ what I want her to do." Charles Force, Jack and Mimi's father, argued.

"Yes, well you cannot control what she wants to do. And if she truly wants to do this, then you won't be able to stop her." Lawrence's hushed voice retorted.

"Lawrence." Charles said indignantly.

"Charles." Lawrence replied in an equal tone.

"But she can't—" Charles Force began.

"We have company." Lawrence said, loud enough for Schuyler to hear.

Schuyler quickly straightened up and pushed the door open, "You…wanted to see me?" she questioned.

Lawrence looked from Charles, to Schuyler, and back again, "Well if you won't say it, then I will. Schuyler, this morning your mother opened her eyes for the first time in years. She's unable to respond, but the doctors believe that with time she may be able to recall her memories and become responsive. They also said that it would be good to have the same people around that came to visit her before she opened her eyes. Something to do with voice recognition," he waved his hand nonchalantly, "They're transferring her to a nice rehabilitation center in Paris, hoping to get her arms and legs working properly and letting her re-learn everything she's most likely forgotten. I've booked a hotel for the week, and I want you to come with me."

Schuyler was shocked. Her mother had finally awoken from her comatose state, "Is she still here? Can I go see her?"

"No, she just left about," Lawrence looked down at his watch, "about a half-hour ago. She won't be there for a while, but I'm sure when they land they'll let the doctor here know, and I've told him to let me know all the details of her arrival and what room she's staying in and everything possible that there is to know."

Schuyler pondered this fact for a moment. She was finally going to be able to know what it was like to see her mother's eyes open and looking back at her.

"I'll go to the Force's and get my stuff." Schuyler said, and turned on her heel as quickly as possible and ran down the stairs.


End file.
